Ses enfants
by Au fil de ma plume
Summary: Minerva McGonagall n'était pas une femme comme les autres. Tout d'abord Minerva était une sorcière. Mais pas seulement. Elle était bien plus que ça. Minerva n'avait jamais donné la vie, pourtant Minerva était une mère. Car elle aimait ses élèves, elle veillait sur eux avec toute la sévérité mais aussi toute la confiance, toute l'affection d'une mère. Car ils étaient ses enfants.


**Bonjour à tous! **

Me voici aujourd'hui avec un nouvel OS sur l'univers Harry Potter. Il me tient très à coeur et est dédié au personnage de Minerva McGonagall. J'ai mis un certain temps à l'écrire car je ne voulais pas bâcler cette histoire à laquelle je tiens beaucoup. J'espère que vous passerez un bon moment en la lisant!

**Disclaimers :** Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont la propriété de J.K. Rowling. Seul cet écrit m'appartiens, je ne touche pas d'argent pour mes histoires, ma seule récompense est le plaisir de lire vos reviews.

**Je vous souhaite une excellente lecture, on se retrouve à la fin! **

**oOoOoOo**

Minerva McGonagall n'était pas une femme comme les autres. Tout d'abord Minerva était une sorcière. Mais pas seulement. Elle était bien plus que ça. C'était une sorcière talentueuse et puissante, Professeur de Métamorphose, Directrice Adjointe de l'École de Sorcellerie Poudlard et Directrice de la maison Gryffondor. Elle était aussi connue et respectée que son ami et mentor Albus Dumbledore, elle était seulement plus discrète et moins sollicitée par le Ministère que le vieux sorcier.

Minerva McGonagall avait enseigné à des générations entières d'étudiants, partageant son savoir et ses grandes connaissances de la magie, contemplant avec plaisir et fierté chacun de leurs progrès. Elle se consacrait complètement à ses élèves. Pourtant Minerva MacGonagall n'avait jamais eu d'enfant, elle n'avait jamais connu le bonheur et la magie d'être appelée « Maman ». Ce n'est pas qu'elle n'avait pas voulu d'enfant, non, elle n'en avait tout simplement jamais eu l'occasion.

Malgré tout, Minerva ne le regrettait pas vraiment car elle avait ses élèves. Ses précieux élèves qu'elle considérait comme ses propres enfants. Elle avait la réputation d'être une professeur stricte et intransigeante, mais elle savait les stimuler, les pousser à donner sans cesse le meilleur d'eux-mêmes et à croire en eux.

Car ses élèves, Minerva McGonagall les aimait. Certains auraient tendance à croire que les Gryffondors étaient les seuls dont elle se souciait. Ils ne pourraient pas se tromper davantage. Elle les aimait, peu importe leur maison. Bien sûr, elle s'occupait surtout des rouge et or, c'était son devoir, elle était leur directrice et les autres maisons avaient également leur directeur, or elle ne se permettait pas de s'immiscer entre ses collègues et leurs élèves. Mais cela ne l'empêchait pas de suivre avec attention les recherches menées par ce Serdaigle de septième année qui travaillait sur une théorie passionnante concernant la composition des baguettes magiques. Ce jeune homme irait loin, elle en était certaine. Cela ne l'empêchait pas de garder un œil vigilant et compatissant sur cette Poufsouffle de troisième année qui venait de perdre sa mère et qui peinait à surmonter cette terrible épreuve. Cela ne l'empêchait pas non plus de veiller à ce que ce Serpentard de cinquième année qui se revendiquait défavorable aux actions du Seigneur des Ténèbres ne soit pas brutalisé par ses condisciples. Mais pour ce dernier, elle ne s'inquiétait pas trop, elle savait que Severus surveillait de près ses étudiants.

Severus… Malgré sa puissance et son talent, Minerva McGonagall restait une personne comme une autre, avec des joies et des peines, une personne qui avait des espoirs et des regrets. Et Severus Rogue était un des plus gros regrets de sa vie. Elle veillait sur ses élèves, faisant tout ce qu'elle pouvait pour les aider. Pourtant elle n'était pas venue en aide à Severus. Et aujourd'hui, alors qu'elle avait face à elle un Severus Rogue d'une trentaine d'années, un potionniste de génie, un sorcier puissant, un espion courageux et un guerrier confirmé, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de repenser au Severus Rogue à qui elle avait enseigné pendant sept ans, cet adolescent maigrichon et palot, mais si doué en magie et d'une si grande intelligence.

Elle savait que les Maraudeurs s'acharnaient sur lui, le poussant toujours plus profondément dans les ténèbres, le précipitant dans les bras malveillants des Mangemorts qui tentaient de le pousser à rejoindre la cause de Voldemort.

Mais elle n'avait rien fait. Oh bien sûr elle les punissait lorsqu'elle les surprenait, elle leur donnait des retenues, leur enlevait des points et les réprimandait sévèrement mais elle savait que cela ne suffirait pas à les convaincre de laisser en paix le jeune Serpentard.

Et malgré leur acharnement malsain, malgré leurs plaisanteries cruelles qu'elle désapprouvait fermement, elle était fière d'eux, si fière. Fière de voir Sirius Black s'émanciper de sa famille aux sombres croyances et aux idées racistes, fière de le voir s'intégrer si facilement à Gryffondor. Fière de voir James Potter, si arrogant, si sûr de lui, prendre le faible et trouillard Peter Pettigrew sous son aile, si fière de les voir se lier avec le doux et timide Remus Lupin, même après avoir découvert sa lycanthropie. Quels enfants auraient accepté de devenir amis avec un loup-garou alors qu'ils avaient grandi en apprenant que se sont des créatures maléfiques au cœur noir, des nuisibles, des monstres, des sous-hommes ? Aucun. Et pourtant ces quatre garçons étaient devenus des amis inséparables et elle était heureuse de les voir si soudés, de les voir s'entraider en permanence.

Alors malgré leur comportement odieux envers le jeune Severus, elle ne parvenait pas vraiment à leur en vouloir. Mais elle, elle s'en voulait. Combien de fois s'était-elle reproché de ne pas avoir aidé le Serpentard ? C'était un garçon sombre, solitaire et introverti, les autres étudiants ne cherchaient pas à lui parler, ils n'essayaient pas de devenir son ami. Il est vrai que Severus n'était pas engageant au premier abord, mais Minerva McGonagall savait que le jeune homme avait un bon fond, il suffisait de le voir lorsqu'il était avec Lily Evans : c'était comme si tout son être s'illuminait de l'intérieur, ses traits étaient plus détendus, ses yeux d'obsidiennes brillaient de vie et il lui arrivait même de se laisser aller à sourire lorsqu'il était persuadé que personne d'autre que Lily ne pouvait le voir. Mais Minerva l'avait parfois aperçu et elle gardait précieusement ce souvenir de Severus Rogue, cet enfant mal-aimé et rejeté, avec un doux sourire et cette lueur de tendresse dans les yeux.

Mais cette facette tendre de sa personnalité, Lily était la seule à avoir droit de la voir. Minerva aurait aimé aider cet enfant à s'ouvrir aux autres, à sourire, à être apprécié pour ce qu'il était. Mais elle n'avait pas su comment faire. Elle avait essayé, mais sans succès, Severus l'avait repoussée. Elle n'avait probablement pas assez essayé, elle s'y était probablement mal prise… Il était dur de comprendre Severus Rogue, et encore plus dur de lui faire comprendre qu'il avait besoin d'aide et que d'autres personnes que Lily pouvaient l'apprécier.

Alors elle l'avait vu se laisser petit-à-petit séduire par les ténèbres qui lui promettaient tant et Minerva avait senti son cœur se serrer de tristesse pour ce jeune homme si sombre mais qui ne demandait pourtant qu'à être aimé et reconnu pour ses talents. Et elle l'avait vu devenir de plus en plus amer, de plus en plus cynique et désillusionné, un homme qui n'attendait plus rien de la vie qui avait toujours été cruelle avec lui, et face à ce Severus Rogue d'une trentaine d'années qui était devenu professeur et avec qui elle travaillait à présent depuis de longues années, Minerva McGonagall voyait bien qu'il n'était qu'un mort en sursis. Seul son incroyable sens du devoir le maintenait encore en vie et le poussait à se lever chaque matin pour affronter un monde dans lequel le sourire lumineux de sa douce Lily ne brillait plus. Et Minerva McGonagall se sentait vieille, si vieille. Oui, ne pas avoir pu aider Severus Rogue était un de ses plus grands regrets.

Et des regrets elle en avait d'autres. Comme celui d'avoir laissé le professeur Dumbledore placer le jeune Harry Potter chez les Dursley. Elle les avait observés pendant une journée entière, pour se faire un avis sur ceux qui allaient accueillir le Survivant du monde sorcier. Elle voulait s'assurer qu'ils sauraient prendre soin du jeune Potter, si jeune et qui venait pourtant de perdre ses parents, si jeune et pourtant déjà si célèbre. Et elle était sûre d'une chose : les Dursley ne seraient pas une bonne famille pour Harry Potter. L'enfant serait bien mieux dans le monde magique, dans une famille sorcière. Mais le professeur Dumbledore n'avait rien voulu entendre. Le jeune Potter devait vivre chez sa famille moldue et rien ne le ferait changer d'avis. Minerva n'avait donc pas eu le choix et avait laissé le vieil homme déposer l'enfant sur le pas de la porte du numéro 4, Privet Drive. Elle ne le vit plus pendant dix ans.

Et bien des années plus tard, quand Hagrid était rentré à Poudlard après avoir accompagné le fils de James et Lily au Chemin de Traverse, Minerva McGonagall était entrée dans une colère noire. Elle savait bien que confier le Survivant aux Dursley était une mauvaise idée ! Elle venait d'apprendre de la bouche du Garde-chasse que ces moldus intolérants avaient fait croire à Harry Potter que ses parents étaient morts dans un accident de voiture car ils étaient ivres. Et ils ne lui avaient jamais parlé du monde de la magie, de son monde ! Comment la sœur de Lily Evans avait-elle pu se comporter ainsi avec son neveu ? Elle s'en était plainte au professeur Dumbledore mais une fois encore, cela ne servit à rien et elle se résolue donc à attendre que l'enfant vienne étudier à Poudlard.

Lorsqu'elle avait finalement revu le jeune Harry Potter pour la première fois depuis dix ans, elle avait eu un choc. Pendant quelques secondes, elle avait eu l'impression d'avoir remonté le temps et d'être face à un James Potter de onze ans. L'enfant était le portrait craché de son père avec ses cheveux bruns ébouriffés et ses lunettes rondes ! Mais ses yeux, ses beaux yeux verts qui brillaient au milieu de son visage comme deux joyaux, il les tenait de sa mère. Harry Potter était un mélange saisissant de ses deux parents, comme une réminiscence du passé, un écho du temps lointain où les Maraudeurs arpentaient les couloirs de l'école, poursuivis par la belle préfète des Gryffondors aux cheveux de feux et aux yeux verts.

Elle l'avait observé alors qu'elle guidait les nouveaux élèves jusqu'à la Grande Salle, elle l'avait vu regarder autour de lui, émerveillé, mais avec également au fond des yeux une inquiétude sourde, comme s'il se demandait si sa place était vraiment là. Et Minerva maudit Pétunia Evans pour avoir caché l'existence de la magie à cet enfant alors qu'elle aurait dû lui être aussi familière qu'elle l'était à tous les enfants ayant des parents sorciers.

Minerva McGonagall espérait que le jeune Potter serait réparti à Gryffondor, comme l'avaient jadis été ses parents, bien des années auparavant. Elle serait heureusement d'avoir le fils de James et Lily dans sa maison, elle serait heureuse de veiller sur lui. Elle se souviendrait toute sa vie à quel point Harry Potter lui avait paru petit et chétif lorsqu'il s'était assis sur le tabouret pour sa répartition, alors que l'artefact magique chargé de la cérémonie lui tombait devant les yeux. Son vœu fut finalement exaucé et une profonde joie saisit son cœur lorsque le Choixpeau lança un retentissant « Gryffondor ! ». Minerva était sûre que, de là où ils étaient, James et Lily observaient leur fils unique, fiers de le voir marcher dans leurs pas.

Et le jeune sorcier n'avait pas attendu bien longtemps avant de suivre les traces de ses défunts parents. Il n'avait certes pas l'assiduité de sa mère mais il avait sa gentillesse et sa générosité. Et il avait de toute évidence hérité du talent de son père. Lorsque Minerva l'avait vu lors de sa toute première leçon de vol, elle avait immédiatement su qu'Harry serait le nouvel attrapeur de Gryffondor, peu importe le fait que les premières années n'avaient pas le droit de posséder leur propre balais ou qu'ils ne participaient jamais aux sélections de quidditch. Minerva savait que l'équipe de sa maison avait besoin d'un attrapeur et il était hors de question d'attendre encore un an avant de voir briller le talent du jeune Potter lors d'un match. Déterminée, Minerva McGonagall avait fini par obtenir ce qu'elle voulait et Harry Potter intégra l'équipe de Gryffondor, devenant par la même occasion le plus jeune attrapeur depuis un siècle. Elle lui acheta même le tout dernier balai, le fameux Nimbus 2000 et c'est avec plaisir qu'elle vit le bonheur s'inscrire sur le visage du jeune première année lorsqu'il découvrit ce présent. Elle ne rata pas la lueur d'infinie reconnaissance qu'elle vit briller dans les deux yeux émeraude si semblables à ceux de Lily alors que son regard croisait celui de son élève. Elle savait que si James était encore en vie, il aurait lui-même offert ce balai à son fils et Olivier Dubois n'aurait pas eu besoin d'expliquer les règles du quidditch au jeune Gryffondor qui aurait dû les connaître depuis son plus jeune âge avec un père et un parrain fans de ce sport.

Rapidement, Minerva McGonagall réalisa qu'Harry Potter avait aussi hérité de son père son incroyable don pour s'attirer des ennuis. Elle se demandait même s'il n'était pas plus doué que son père dans ce domaine. Et connaissant les Maraudeurs, ce n'était pas peu dire… Mais même eux ne s'étaient jamais retrouvés confrontés aux épreuves qu'Harry avait dû traverser. Minerva McGonagall aurait aimé aider le jeune homme mais une fois encore, elle se retrouvait impuissante. Elle voyait bien qu'Harry n'était pas heureux dans sa famille moldue, elle voyait bien que les Dursley n'étaient pas bons pour lui (ni pour quiconque d'ailleurs), mais seule la protection du sang comptait. Elle ne savait à combien de reprises elle avait tenté d'expliquer au professeur Dumbledore que le bonheur du jeune Potter était en jeu. Il était tellement plus épanoui au milieu des Weasley ! Et la famille de rouquins ne demandait rien d'autre qu'accueillir Harry parmi eux. Mais la protection du monde sorcier passait avant le bonheur d'un enfant.

Et plus les années passaient, plus elle voyait le jeune Potter encaisser les coups durs, faisant face comme le courageux Gryffondor qu'il était, chutant parfois mais se relevant toujours. Et Minerva se demandait combien de temps le Survivant serait encore capable de supporter tout cela avant de craquer pour de bon. Un professeur possédé par Celui-Dont-On-Ne-doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom et qui était à la recherche de la pierre philosophale, un gigantesque basilic dans les souterrains de l'école et un spectre de Voldemort, puis des détraqueurs et un parrain meurtrier échappé de la terrible prison d'Azkaban et finalement, ce maudit Tournoi des Trois Sorciers. Quelle injustice, quelle cruauté que son élève ait à traverser tant d'épreuves ! Il avait vu et vécu des choses qu'aucun enfant ne devrait ni voir ni vivre. Mais le destin était ainsi fait : lié par une prophétie avant même sa naissance, Harry Potter n'était pas un enfant comme les autres. Jamais Minerva McGonagall ne pourrait oublier la vision du jeune Potter blessé, tremblant et pleurant sur le corps inerte de Cédric Diggory. Le Poufsouffle n'avait que dix-sept ans, il était très apprécié, il était promis à une belle vie. Mais cette vie s'arrêtait soudainement, avant même d'avoir réellement commencée. Les cris apeurés des élèves se mêlaient aux pleurs déchirants d'Amos qui serrait le corps sans vie de son fils unique.

Des temps sombres s'annonçaient, Minerva McGonagall le sentait au plus profond de son cœur. Et cette terrible journée n'était malheureusement pas encore terminée. Minerva aurait souhaitée que l'on laisse Harry en paix, il l'avait bien mérité, mais là encore on ne lui laissa guère le choix.

Minerva s'était précipitée aux côtés d'Albus et Severus alors que le faux Maugrey Fol-Œil avait emmené le jeune Potter dans son bureau à Poudlard. Son sang s'était glacé d'horreur lorsque les hurlements du Gryffondor soumis au sortilège doloris avaient résonnés entre les murs du château, alors qu'ils accouraient pour le sauver de cet usurpateur. Lorsqu'ils avaient démasqués Barty Croupton Junior, on aurait pu croire qu'on soignerait les blessures du Survivant et qu'on le laisserait enfin se reposer. Mais une fois encore, la santé d'Harry Potter n'était pas la priorité et passait au second plan. Lord Voldemort était revenu, Albus Dumbledore avait besoin que le Gryffondor lui raconte absolument tout ce qui c'était passé depuis que les quatre champions étaient entrés dans le labyrinthe, quelques heures auparavant.

Et ce ne fut que bien plus tard dans la nuit que le jeune Potter fut emmené à l'infirmerie où il fut confié aux bons soins de Madame Pomfresh. Et c'est dans les bras réconfortants de Molly Weasley qu'il finit par s'écrouler, en larmes. Minerva était reconnaissante envers Molly pour tout ce qu'elle faisait pour Harry Potter, pour tout l'amour qu'elle lui donnait, toute l'attention qu'elle lui manifestait, mais Minerva ne pouvait se départir de la pensée que c'était James et Lily qui devraient être présents. Que c'étaient dans les bras de la douce Lily qu'Harry devrait se blottir et que c'était la main tendre de James qui devrait ainsi frotter le dos de l'adolescent épuisé.

Merlin tout puissant ! Harry Potter était jeune, si jeune, il n'avait que quatorze ans et il avait pourtant déjà tant vécu ! C'était déjà la quatrième fois qu'il se trouvait face à Lord Voldemort, si l'on prenait en compte la nuit où le mage noir avait ôté la vie de ses parents, et il s'en était tiré vivant, une fois encore. Blessé, mais vivant. Et Minerva McGonagall ne pouvait s'empêcher de se demander combien de temps Harry Potter arriverait à renouveler ce miracle. Combien de temps avant que sa chance qui lui permettait de survivre ne l'abandonne ?

Mais Minerva McGonagall ne voulait pas penser à cela. Pas aujourd'hui, pas ce soir. Elle venait de perdre un élève, pas un Gryffondor, certes, mais la maison n'importait pas. C'était son élève, un élève à qui elle avait enseigné la métamorphose pendant sept ans, un élève qu'elle avait vu grandir depuis sa première année à Poudlard, un élève qu'elle appréciait pour sa gentillesse, sa bonne humeur et son goût de l'effort, un élève dont la vie venait de prendre fin brutalement, un élève dont tous les rêves venaient de voler en éclats. C'était son élève. C'était un de ses enfants.

Elle ne pu retenir quelques larmes lorsque, bien plus tard dans la nuit, alors que tous les élèves traumatisés étaient couchés, elle encercla Pomona Chourave de ses bras. Pomona qui pleurait toutes les larmes de son corps, sous le choc, ne pouvant accepter qu'un de ses élèves, un de ses précieux blaireaux dont elle était si fière, venait d'être assassiné.

Malgré l'heure plus que tardive, les quatre directeurs de maison étaient réunis dans la salle des professeurs. Filius Flitwick avait pris la relève de Minerva auprès de Pomona dont les sanglots s'étaient finalement taris, et lui tapotait doucement la main, lui assurant tout son soutien et son amitié. Assis en face d'eux dans des fauteuils, Minerva McGonagall et Severus Rogue se tenaient côte-à-côte, silencieusement, chacun plongé dans ses sombres pensées. Ils savaient que la disparition du Seigneur des Ténèbres treize ans plus tôt n'était qu'un répit, ils l'avaient toujours su. Et aujourd'hui la trêve avait pris fin. Lord Voldemort était de retour.

Minerva McGonagall tourna la tête et observa le profil impassible du directeur de Serpentard. Pour Severus, ce retour signifiait également la reprise de son rôle d'espion. Minerva savait que le rôle d'agent double de Severus était vital et qu'il allait à nouveau servir à sauver des vies mais elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'en vouloir. Pour ne pas s'être suffisamment occupée de lui lorsqu'il était élève, pour n'être pas parvenue à le protéger des Maraudeurs, pour ne pas avoir su l'éloigner de l'influence de gens comme Lucius Malefoy ou les frères Lestrange qui l'avaient poussé dans les bras de Voldemort. Il avait fini par revenir dans le droit chemin, par amour pour Lily, mais rien ne pourrait effacer l'infâme marque apposée sur son bras gauche. Minerva McGonagall était furieuse à l'idée que Severus allait à nouveau devoir s'incliner devant le mage noir, qu'il allait à nouveau être obligé de feindre d'adhérer aux idées racistes de ce monstre, qu'il allait à nouveau subir les doloris furieux de son soi-disant maître, qu'il allait à nouveau devoir torturer et tuer pour protéger sa couverture, jusqu'à ce que le jeune Potter soit en mesure de vaincre celui que l'on appelait jadis Tom Jedusor. Savoir quelles souffrances Severus allait devoir traverser lui donnait la nausée. N'avait-il pas déjà assez souffert ? N'avait-il pas suffisamment payé pour ses erreurs passées ? Elle aurait voulu le protéger de toutes ces souffrances mais Minerva se savait impuissante. L'avenir reposait désormais sur les épaules de Severus Rogue, d'Albus Dumbledore et d'Harry Potter. Elle se jura néanmoins de tout faire pour les aider à porter leur fardeau.

Les vacances d'été de cette année-là ne ressemblèrent en rien à des vacances. Minerva McGonagall assista le professeur Dumbledore pour rassembler à nouveau l'Ordre du Phénix qui avait vaillamment lutté contre les forces du mal lors de la précédente guerre. Minerva avait alors appris la vérité sur l'incarcération, l'évasion et l'innocence de Sirius Black lorsqu'Albus lui annonça que le nouveau quartier général de l'Ordre se tiendrait dans l'ancestrale demeure familiale des Black. Elle avait été infiniment soulagée d'apprendre que Sirius n'avait pas vendu James et Lily à Voldemort. En revanche Minerva McGonagall était abasourdie, jamais elle n'aurait pu croire que Peter Pettigrow, le timide et discret Peter se serait allié au Seigneur des Ténèbres en divulguant la cachette des Potter, trahissant ainsi son rôle de Gardien du Secret. Dire qu'il avait été jusqu'à se couper un doigt pour se faire passer pour mort ! Minerva McGonagall était furieuse. Par sa faute, Harry Potter avait perdu sa famille et Sirius Black avait été emprisonné à tort pendant douze longues années.

Cela avait été un choc de revoir son ancien élève. Son emprisonnement à Azkaban et ses mois de cavale l'avaient marqué. Peu importe les sourires forcés qui prenaient parfois place sur son visage, ses yeux, eux, ne pouvaient dissimuler l'horreur de ces années d'injuste emprisonnement. Minerva réalisa que, malgré la haine profonde qui les opposait, Severus Rogue et Sirius Black avaient cela en commun que la vie avait été si rude avec eux qu'ils semblaient plus âgés que leur âge réel. Ils étaient tous les deux marqués par leurs tourments personnels, la douleur et la solitude avaient gravé leurs marques sur leur corps.

L'été fût rude. Les accidents mortels à l'encontre de moldus, de né-moldus ou de sorciers considérés comme traîtres à leur sang se multiplièrent soudainement. Mais le Ministère de la magie refusait de croire au retour de Voldemort et préféraient faire passer Albus Dumbledore et Harry Potter pour des menteurs, des affabulateurs. Quelle stupidité ! Un jour arriverait où plus personne ne pourrait nier le retour du mage noir, elle en était persuadée et elle attendait autant qu'elle appréhendait ce jour.

Minerva McGonagall avait été stupéfaite d'apprendre qu'Harry Potter avait été la cible d'une attaque de détraqueurs en pleins Little Whinging. Mais c'est la colère qui avait prédominée dans son cœur lorsqu'elle apprit que le Ministère avait voulu en profiter pour renvoyer le jeune homme de Poudlard. Elle était déterminée à ne pas laisser cela arriver ! Il était absolument hors de question qu'un de ses Gryffondors soit renvoyé pour avoir fait usage de la magie dans le cadre de la légitime défense ! Foi de Minerva McGonagall, ça ne se passerait pas comme cela ! Heureusement, Albus parvint à annuler le renvoi du jeune Potter, mais il dû en contrepartie assister à un procès au Ministère. C'était ridicule ! Jamais le Ministère de la magie n'avait intenté un procès à un élève pour avoir fait usage de la magie avant d'avoir dix-sept ans ! Mais une fois encore, Minerva dû se rendre à l'évidence : Harry Potter n'était pas un élève comme les autres. Aduler par certains, il était haï par d'autres qui cherchaient à causer sa perte. Et sa perte aurait été bien rapide en ces temps d'insécurité si le jeune homme avait été renvoyé. De son point de vue, cela aurait valu une tentative d'assassinat à l'encontre de Potter.

D'ailleurs le jeune homme n'avait pas vraiment bonne mine. Il semblait bien pâle, fatigué et une lueur lasse brillait dans ses yeux verts. Harry Potter avait déjà vécu de trop nombreuses choses pour son âge, il avait traversé bien trop d'épreuves. Le décès de son camarade de Poufsouffle l'avait profondément marqué. Et Minerva n'avait aucun mal à voir la culpabilité ressentie par son étudiant. Albus lui avait raconté ce qui s'était passé dans le labyrinthe, lors de la troisième épreuve. Elle savait qu'Harry se sentait coupable de la mort de Cédric Diggory, qu'il s'en voulait de lui avoir proposé de prendre la coupe ensemble. Tout ce que le Gryffondor avait voulu c'était que l'épreuve se termine et c'était également une façon de remercier le septième année. Quelle belle vision cela aurait été de voir les deux champions de Poudlard ramener la coupe ensemble, montrant leur unité après ces longs mois où l'école s'était déchirée au sujet de la légitimité d'Harry à participer au tournois. Mais cette vision d'unité ne vit malheureusement jamais le jour. Jamais Harry Potter n'aurait pu se douter que le trophée était un porte-au-loin qui l'emmènerait dans un cimetière où Peter Pettigrow et Lord Voldemort l'attendaient pour un rituel. Jamais il n'aurait pu se douter que Cédric y perdrait la vie. Mais il devait à présent vivre avec ce poids sur ses frêles épaules.

La cinquième année du Trio d'Or n'avait une fois encore pas été de tout repos. Le Ministère de la magie avait décidé de s'immiscer dans la gestion de l'école en envoyant Dolores Ombrage pour le poste de professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal. Minerva McGonagall était généralement une femme ouverte qui ne rechignait jamais à accueillir de nouvelles personnes dans l'équipe éducative de Poudlard, mais cette fois-ci, par Merlin ! Cette Dolores lui était absolument odieuse !

La vie à Poudlard n'était plus la même que d'ordinaire. Les élèves se déchiraient, bon nombre d'entre eux refusaient de croire au retour de Voldemort, traitant Albus Dumbledore et Harry Potter de fous ou de menteurs. Et Dolores Ombrage ne cessait d'exacerber les tensions entre les étudiants, profitant de sa place au Ministère pour se faire pompeusement nommer Grande Inquisitrice. Le comportement de cette femme révoltait Minerva : non seulement elle n'apprenait pas aux élèves comment se battre ou se défendre, alors même qu'une nouvelle guerre couvait, mais en plus elle s'arrogeait le droit d'évaluer les autres enseignants de l'école. Minerva avait été furieuse lorsqu'Ombrage avait tenté d'expulser Sybille du château. De quel droit se permettait-elle ?

Minerva McGonagall avait beaucoup de respect pour ses collègues mais ce respect ne s'étendait pas jusqu'à la personne de Dolores Ombrage. Elle prenait donc très à cœur de contrarier et contredire autant que possible ce crapaud rose. Comme lors des rendez-vous d'orientation, durant lesquels Minerva avait affirmé à Harry qu'elle ferait tout ce qui était en son pouvoir pour l'aider à devenir auror, quand bien même cela serait la dernière chose qu'elle ferait de sa vie.

Cependant, au fond d'elle Minerva ne pouvait empêcher son cœur de se serrer. Elle ne doutait pas un instant qu'Harry Potter ferait un excellent auror, mais elle ne pouvait manquer le fait que son élève avait suggéré ce métier car il n'avait d'idée pour aucun autre. Le jeune homme n'ignorait pas les risques du métier d'auror mais il semblait croire qu'il n'était bon qu'à ça, se mettre en danger et se battre. Et Minerva ne pouvait qu'être triste de constater qu'à quinze ans le jeune Potter ne voyait son avenir que comme une succession de combats. Et comment pourrait-il en être autrement suite à tous les affrontements et à toutes les souffrances endurées par un si jeune garçon.

Et la vie n'épargna vraiment rien au Gryffondor : une nuit, alors que le mois de novembre arrivait à son terme, elle fût réveillée par un Ronald Weasley fort inquiet pour son meilleur ami. Harry Potter venait de se réveiller de ce qui semblait être un terrible cauchemar. Livide et fiévreux, Potter déclara qu'il devait voir le directeur. Soucieuse, Minerva McGonagall, aidée du jeune Weasley, soutint le Survivant jusqu'au bureau de Dumbledore, où Harry Potter déclara que Arthur Weasley avait été attaqué par un serpent et était dans un état critique.

Minerva n'avait tout d'abord pas compris. Comment pouvait-il savoir cela ? Les Potter n'étaient pas connus pour être des voyants. Et effectivement, ce n'était pas ce genre de vision prophétique que venait de vivre son élève. Elle aurait préféré. Tout se passa si vite ! Minerva McGonagall se chargea d'aller chercher les autres enfants Weasley, Ginny, Fred, Georges et Percy, qui dormaient paisiblement sans se douter de rien, ignorant encore l'état de santé de leur père. Quand elle revint dans le bureau directorial, Harry Potter n'était plus là. Elle apprit qu'il était avec Severus. Dans un premier temps elle s'en étonna : Harry n'allait pas bien, il devrait se trouver à l'infirmerie, pas avec le directeur de Serpentard, malgré tout le respect qu'elle avait pour Severus, il n'était pas médicomage!

Puis Albus Dumbledore lui expliqua enfin la situation : il existait un lien entre l'esprit d'Harry Potter et celui de Lord Voldemort. Il devenait alors primordial que le jeune homme apprenne au plus vite à fermer son esprit grâce à Severus et à sa connaissance de l'occlumencie.

Les semaines continuèrent à filer, et Minerva ainsi que ses collègues directeurs de maison ne purent manquer un subtil changement d'ambiance dans les couloirs de l'école. Oh bien sûr, une grande partie des étudiants continuait de prendre Potter et Dumbledore pour des menteurs et Ombrage continuait à prendre de plus en plus de pouvoir dans le château, mais une nouvelle vague de rébellion semblait avoir vu le jour chez certains élèves. En réponse à cela, Dolores Ombrage interdit les rassemblements d'élèves et mis au point la Brigade Inquisitoriale. Mais il était déjà trop tard : la résistance était en place.

Minerva McGonagall savait que le Trio d'Or était à l'origine de ces bouleversements et, bien qu'elle fit mine de ne rien voir et de ne rien savoir, elle ne pouvait qu'être fière de ses petits Gryffondors et de leur initiative. L'envoyée du Ministère apprendrait ainsi qu'on ne bride pas impunément des Gryffondors! Et leur directrice de maison ne doutait pas un instant que les jumeaux Weasley prenaient très à cœur la lutte contre leur enseignante de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal, au vu des nombreux produits Weasley circulant dans les couloirs malgré leur interdiction.

Ce n'est que plus tard, lorsqu'ils furent finalement démasqués par Ombrage, que Minerva apprit que les étudiants avaient monté bien plus qu'un simple mouvement de désobéissance à la Grande Inquisitrice, mais bel et bien un groupe de défense dirigé par Harry Potter et baptisé l'Armée de Dumbledore.

Minerva McGonagall se fit alors la réflexion qu'Harry Potter était le digne héritier des Maraudeurs. On pouvait même, d'une certaine façon, considérer qu'Harry les avait dépassé : là où les Maraudeurs mettaient leurs talents à organiser des blagues de plus ou moins bon goût, Harry lui avait pris la tête d'un regroupement illégal d'élèves à qui il donnait des cours secrets de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal, dans la Salle sur Demande, au nez et à la barbe d'une envoyée du Ministère de la Magie. Mais elle ne pouvait occulter le fait que, contrairement au Maraudeurs, Harry ne faisait pas cela pour le simple plaisir d'enfreindre le règlement, mais pour préparer autant que possible ses camarades à la guerre qui les attendait hors des murs de Poudlard. À quinze ans, cela faisait longtemps déjà que le Survivant ne pouvait plus bénéficier de l'insouciance qui aurait dû être la sienne.

La fin de l'année fût elle aussi mouvementée. Les jumeaux Weasley décidèrent de ne pas passer leurs Aspics, mais ils tinrent à quitter Poudlard en beauté. Ils mirent l'école sans dessus-dessous, fournissant de beaux exemples d'utilisation des produits Weasley. Minerva McGonagall renvoyait l'image d'une enseignante juste mais sévère, peu encline à plaisanter. Mais cela ne l'empêcha nullement d'apprécier la dextérité et la créativité de Fred et Georges Weasley. Ces garçons avaient toujours été doués pour la magie, ils excellaient aussi bien en métamorphose qu'en sortilège et même l'extrême sévérité de Severus ne pouvait nier leur talent en potion. Les deux frères n'étaient juste pas faits pour un métier à l'usage classique de la magie : non, eux étaient capables de la sublimer, d'en tirer de quoi donner de la joie et des rires, ce qui était un talent absolument inestimable.

Minerva aurait aimé que l'année s'achève dans la bonne humeur, sur les facéties des deux rouquins. Ce ne fut malheureusement pas le cas. Elle même fut blessée par de multiples sortilèges des envoyés du Ministère de la Magie à Poudlard. Et malgré sa puissance, Minerva ne pouvait nier qu'elle n'avait plus vingt ans et que recevoir simultanément une flopée de sortilèges en pleine poitrine n'était guère anodin. Si seulement les ennuis s'étaient arrêtés là. Quelle ne fut pas son inquiétude lorsqu'elle apprit que, suite à une vision d'Harry Potter, cinq de ses Gryffondors et une des Serdaigles de Filius avaient quitté Poudlard pour se rendre à Londres, au Ministère, afin de libérer Sirius Black de Voldemort. Cependant la vision n'avait été qu'un leurre, un piège pour attirer Harry au Département des Mystères. Harry Potter, Ronald Weasley, Hermione Granger, Neville Londubat, Ginny Weasley et Luna Lovegood se retrouvèrent alors entre les griffes des Mangemorts. Cependant, l'entraînement donné par le Garçon-qui-a-survécu avait porté ses fruits et les jeunes sorciers donnèrent du fil à retordre aux sbires du mage noir. Ils parvinrent à tenir bon jusqu'à l'arrivée des membres de l'Ordre du Phénix, ce qui était impressionnant de la part d'adolescents de quinze et quatorze ans seulement.

Mais ce jour connu une issue tragique qui marqua profondément Harry Potter. Alors que Sirius se précipitait au secours de son bien-aimé filleul, il fut tué par sa cousine Bellatrix Lestrange née Black. Le jeune Potter perdit ainsi la dernière personne qu'il considérait comme sa famille, les Dursley n'ayant jamais été une famille pour le fils de Lily et James.

Aveuglé par la rage et la douleur, Harry Potter lança, pour la première fois de sa jeune vie, un sortilège Impardonnable : le sortilège de Doloris, qu'il destina à Bellatrix. Profitant de la détresse du garçon, Voldemort tenta de le posséder, lui infligeant par la même occasion une souffrance intolérable.

Le seul et unique point positif que Minerva McGonagall pouvait tirer de cette tragédie était que le monde sorcier ne pouvait plus nier le retour de Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom, après qu'il soit apparu devant le ministre lui-même.

Minerva McGonagall s'inquiétait pour son élève. Harry Potter allait mal. Comment aurait-il pu en être autrement après ce qu'il venait de vivre ? Voir mourir son parrain, lancer un Impardonnable et être possédé par le Seigneur des Ténèbres ne pouvait que le changer. Il aurait eu besoin que quelqu'un prenne soin de lui, que quelqu'un lui apporte au quotidien l'affection et le soutien dont il avait besoin après de telles épreuves. Mais une fois encore, Harry Potter fut envoyé chez les Dursley, au profit de sa sécurité mais au détriment de sa santé mentale, comme toujours.

Cet été là fût également sous le signe, non pas du repos et des vacances, mais de la guerre, des missions et de l'espionnage. La peur s'était répandue comme une traînée de poudre dans tout le pays. La joie se faisait discrète, le bonheur silencieux, les rires inexistants. Le Chemin de Traverse était devenu un lieu sombre et lugubre, les gens ne flânaient plus tranquillement dans l'avenue marchande, ils se hâtaient de faire leurs achats pour ensuite pouvoir rentrer à l'abri chez eux. Seul le nouveau magasin des jumeaux Weasley résistait encore face à la peur et au climat d'inquiétude générale : leur boutique était colorée, animée et fréquentée, à leur image.

Même la mythique enseigne d'Ollivander n'était plus, le fabriquant de baguettes avait disparu lors d'une attaque de Mangemorts. La nouvelle avait attristé Minerva : malgré les années, elle se rappelait comme si c'était hier du jour où, âgée de onze ans, elle était venue acheter sa baguette, impatiente d'enfin aller étudier à Poudlard.

Cette année-là, de nombreux aurors furent mis à disposition de l'école pour fouiller les bagages et assurer un périmètre de sécurité. Ainsi la rentrée fut bien moins joyeuse qu'elle n'aurait dû l'être. Severus Snape obtint finalement le poste de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal, laissant à Horace Slughorn le soin d'enseigner les potions. Minerva McGonagall tentait de se rassurer en se disant qu'au moins, avec Severus, les élèves seraient préparés pour la guerre, l'espion n'était pas tendre mais en ces temps troublés, la tendresse n'était plus de mise. Severus était un enseignant intransigeant, partial certes, mais qui connaissait les Forces du Mal bien mieux que la plupart des aurors, il les avait infiltrées, il était donc la personne la mieux placée pour apprendre aux élèves à se défendre. Minerva fit taire la voix en elle qui hurlait que les élèves étaient trop jeunes pour se soucier de tout cela, mais elle savait que ces considérations n'étaient plus de mise, pas avec le Seigneur des Ténèbres et ses sbires qui eux n'auraient pas le moindre scrupule à s'en prendre à des enfants.

La directrice de Gryffondor fut néanmoins heureuse de constater à quel point les élèves ayant participés à l'Armée de Dumbledore se débrouillaient bien. De toute évidence, Harry Potter avait été un bon enseignant. Minerva se fit la réflexion qu'il lui faudrait en toucher un mot au jeune Potter et lui offrir une autre option de carrière, autre qu'une vie de combats permanents.

Le travail de l'Ordre du Phénix ne cessait de se complexifier alors que Lord Voldemort voyait sa puissance s'accroître de jour en jour et que la corruption gangrénait toujours plus les hautes sphères du Ministère. L'atmosphère semblait souvent lourde dans les couloirs de Poudlard. Minerva McGonagall savait au fond d'elle, sans pour autant avoir de noms précis, que certains élèves portaient déjà la marque des Ténèbres, notamment parmi les septièmes et les sixièmes années. Elle savait que le danger pouvait venir de partout, aussi bien des Serpentards que des Gryffondors, Peter Pettigrow en était la preuve. Mais cela peinait terriblement Minerva. Car si certains élèves comme Pansy Parkinson ne faisaient pas grand secret de leur allégeance, la majorité essayait de se faire plus discrète face aux enseignants, mais cela brisait le coeur de Minerva McGonagall de soupçonner des enfants. Malheureusement, elle ne pouvait s'offrir le luxe de se voiler la face : Poudlard accueillait en son sein des apprentis mangemorts.

Apprentis mangemorts dont ferait parti Drago Malefoy aux dires de Potter. Le Gryffondor avait en effet accusé son rival suite à l'ensorcellement de la jeune Katie Bell par un collier imprégné de magie noire qui était, semble-t-il, destiné à Albus Dumbledore. Les accusations d'Harry Potter étaient très graves et il ne disposait d'aucune preuve. Pourtant dans le secret de son coeur, Minerva ne pouvait nier qu'elle nourrissait des doutes à l'encontre du fils de Lucius et Narcissa. D'autant plus que ce qui arriva à la jeune Bell ne resta pas un cas unique et isolé. En effet, quelques temps plus tard ce fut Ronald Weasley qui se retrouva à l'infirmerie suite à un empoisonnement qui aurait pu lui coûter la vie, si son meilleur ami n'avait pas réagi avec rapidité et bon-sens.

Minerva McGonagall discuta de ces inquiétants incidents avec ces collègues mais sans trouver de coupable pour autant. Sans preuves formelles, ils ne pouvaient rien faire, si ce n'est avoir des soupçons. Elle aborda le sujet avec Severus notamment mais celui-ci lui sembla distant. C'était le cas depuis la rentrée de septembre. Déjà peu abordable de nature, son collègue s'était encore davantage renfermé sur lui-même au fil des semaines. Et Minerva McGonagall maudissait Tom Jedusor pour cela, pour les horreurs que Severus était obligé d'endurer pour leur salut à tous. Elle était peinée de sentir Severus Rogue s'éloigner toujours plus et s'enfermer dans sa solitude. Minerva McGonagall n'était pas certaine que le mot "ami" puisse s'appliquer à eux mais il était indéniable qu'un profond respect s'était installé entre eux au fil des années. Bien qu'aucun ne l'admettrait jamais, ils appréciaient se disputer au sujet de la coupe de quidditch et des équipes de leur maison respective ou s'affronter dans une partie d'échec où chacun refusait d'admettre sa défaite. Mais cette année-là ils ne se retrouvèrent plus à s'affronter au-dessus d'un échiquier et leurs discussions enflammées se firent plus rares.

Jusqu'à ce tragique jour de juin.

Minerva McGonagall savait qu'Albus s'absentait parfois de l'école à la recherche de quelque chose qui permettrait de mettre un terme au règne de Voldemort et qu'il donnait dans ce sens des cours particuliers au jeune Potter. Mais rien ne l'avait préparée à la mort d'Albus. Comment aurait-elle pu? Jamais elle n'aurait cru que Drago Malefoy ferait entrer des mangemorts dans l'école, jamais elle n'aurait cru Severus capable de tuer Albus Dumbledore. Et pourtant. Le corps sans vie de cet homme illustre, de ce sorcier inégalable chuta de la tour d'astronomie, fauché par le sortilège de mort lancé par Severus Snape qui s'enfuit ensuite dans la nuit, avec les autres mangemorts et le jeune Drago.

Ce jour-là Minerva McGonagall ne pu empêcher ses larmes de couler alors qu'Harry Potter s'agenouillait auprès de la dépouille de celui qui fut son mentor et que chacun, élèves et professeurs, leva sa baguette vers le ciel obscur où flottait l'infâme marque des Ténèbres, dans un dernier hommage envers un sorcier au talent si prodigieux qu'on le comparait volontier à Merlin lui-même.

Minerva McGonagall ne pouvait y croire. En elle se disputaient une infinie tristesse et une rage indomptable.

Infinie tristesse à l'idée que jamais plus elle ne discuterait avec Albus Dumbledore, jamais plus elle ne siègerait à ses côtés à la table des professeurs, jamais plus elle ne pourrait compter sur le soutien de celui qui fut tout d'abord son enseignant de métamorphose, son mentor puis son ami.

Rage indomptable face à l'acte irréparable commis par Severus. Elle ne comprenait pas. Pourquoi un tel geste? Comment avait-il pu? Severus était membre de l'Ordre du Phénix par Merlin! Les avait-il trahit? Severus Rogue était-il un mangemort? Ses actions en ce funeste jour parlaient pour lui. Nul doute que le meurtre du grand Albus Perceval Wulfric Brian Dumbledore lui vaudrait une place de choix au côté de Lord Voldemort. Et pourtant. Minerva McGonagall ne voulait pas y croire. Severus Rogue n'avait pas pu tous les tromper ainsi pendant tant d'années. Ses talents d'espion ne pouvaient aller jusque là, n'est-ce pas? Alors, le coeur tourmenté et les larmes aux yeux, Minerva McGonagall invoqua à sa mémoire l'image d'un Severus Rogue de douze ans, aux lèvres étirées en ce doux sourire dont Lily Evans était la seule destinataire, et elle se demanda quand cet enfant avait définitivement laissé son coeur sombrer dans les ténèbres.

Les jours suivants ne furent que chaos. Tout le monde magique se trouva ébranlé par la mort de Dumbledore. En tant que directrice adjointe, ce fut à Minerva que revint la lourde tâche de prendre la relève. Jamais elle ne pourrait suffisamment remercier Pomona et Filius pour leur indéfectible soutien en ces temps obscurs. Une de leurs premières actions fut de gérer les soins des blessés lors de l'attaque des mangemorts. Parmi eux se trouva notamment Bill Weasley, qui subit l'assaut du loup-garou Fenrir Greyback. Le briseur de sorts en porterait les marques sur son visage jusqu'à la fin de ses jours. Les directeurs durent gérer l'enquête des aurors envoyés par le Ministère, ainsi que les journalistes massés aux grilles du château, sans oublier les centaines de courriers de parents, terrifiés et furieux que des sbires du Seigneur des Ténèbres aient pu s'introduire dans l'école. Ecole au sein de laquelle ils eurent bien de la peine à maintenir un semblant d'ordre : les Serpentards se trouvaient sans directeur et les autres maisons les jugeaient coupables des actes de Severus Rogue et de Drago Malefoy dont la fuite avait jetée l'opprobre sur la maison des verts et argent.

Après tout cela, il fallut organiser les funérailles du directeur. La cérémonie fut belle mais Minerva McGonagall peinait encore à réaliser. Chaque jour elle s'attendait à voir Albus surgir au détour d'un couloir de Poudlard et lui proposer de venir boire un thé dans son bureau avec ses fameux bonbons au citron.

La traîtrise de Severus était comme une plaie béante sur son âme. Et la culpabilité s'accrochait à elle, hantait chacun de ses pas. Elle s'en voulait tellement de ne pas avoir su aider Severus lorsqu'il était élève. Si elle était parvenue à l'éloigner des adeptes de Voldemort et si elle l'avait correctement protégé des Maraudeurs et de leurs plaisanteries cruelles, rien de cela ne serait arrivé. Mais Minerva McGonagall ne pouvait s'octroyer le luxe de s'appitoyer. Pas maintenant.

Il fallut organiser le départ du jeune Potter de Privet Drive, le jour de ses dix-sept ans. Devenu majeur, la protection du sang n'avait plus lieu d'être. L'Ordre du Phénix mit de longues semaines à planifier cette mission que tous savaient fort risquée. Voldemort ne raterait pas une telle occasion, Minerva savait qu'il tenterait tout pour capturer Potter. Mais les membres de l'Ordre avaient conscience du danger et l'avaient accepté. Et effectivement, le transfert du fils de James et Lily ne se fit pas sans embûche : ils essuyèrent une attaque des mangemorts qui mutila Georges Weasley et coûta la vie à Alastor et Hedwige. Mais Harry Potter était arrivé au Terrier vivant, la mission était malgré tout un succès, malgré la mort de l'un d'entre eux.

Lors de l'été, le Ministère de la Magie tomba aux mains du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Le successeur de Cornélius Fudge, Rufus Scrimgeour fut assassiné et remplacé par Pius Thicknesse, un fidèle adepte de Voldemort. Harry Potter prit la fuite avec Ronald Weasley et Hermione Granger pendant le mariage de Bill Weasley et Fleur Delacour. Minerva savait qu'Albus avait confié au jeune Potter une mission, une mission dont dépendait l'issue de la guerre. Quel poids pour de si jeunes épaules! Harry Potter venait seulement d'avoir dix-sept ans, il était à peine majeur et pourtant le salut du monde magique reposait au creux de ses mains.

Minerva McGonagall, qui avait pris la succession d'Albus à la tête de Poudlard, fut démise de son poste tout juste acquis par le gouvernement à la botte de Jedusor, et Severus Rogue fut nommé directeur de l'école de sorcellerie. Minerva en était malade. Son coeur brûla d'indignation en ce jour de rentrée scolaire en voyant Severus Rogue se dresser, impassible, sur l'estrade où se tenait jadis Albus Dumbledore.

Rien n'était plus comme avant. Jamais Poudlard n'avait semblé si sombre, si glacial. Les élèves étaient pâles et silencieux. Minerva McGonagall avait peur. Non pas pour elle mais pour ses élèves, ses enfants. Elle voyait dans les yeux de ses Gryffondors et plus largement dans les yeux des membres de l'AD, une flamme de rébellion qui l'inquiétait. Ils essaieraient de résister, elle le savait, mais elle savait aussi que les Carrow n'hésiteraient pas un instant à leur faire du mal. Malheureusement, les jours suivants lui donnèrent raison. Elle fit tout ce qui était en son pouvoir pour protéger les élèves des séances correctionnelles des jumeaux mangemorts, mais elle ne pu les préserver tous.

Minerva McGonagall avait honte. Honte de voir ce qu'était devenue cette école jadis reconnue comme une des plus grandes écoles de magie du monde. Ces jours de gloire semblaient bien loin alors que des mangemorts étaient à présent libres de se pavaner dans les couloirs du châteaux et qu'un meurtrier occupait le siège du directeur. Si Albus voyait cela…

Plus aucun rire ne résonnait dans les couloirs, il n'y avait plus de bruit, plus de bavardages. Les élèves marchaient tous au pas, comme des automates dénués de vie. Enfin presque tous. Comme Minerva l'avait prédit, des petits groupes continuaient à lutter contre les règles édictées par les mangemorts. Neville Londubat semblait être le leader de ce mouvement de résistance. Il était loin l'enfant maladroit et bégayant à qui elle avait enseigné en première année. Neville était devenu un jeune homme courageux et assuré qui ne craignait pas de défier les Carrow, au mépris de sa propre sécurité. Franck et Alice auraient été fiers de leur fils. Minerva McGonagall aussi était fière de ce jeune homme, de la manière dont il veillait sur les élèves les plus jeunes, de la façon dont il organisait la lutte, de la manière dont il guidait ses camarades. Parfois il disparaissait plusieurs jours de suite, ne se montrant pas aux rassemblements rendus obligatoires par les Carrow, ratant les cours. Puis soudainement, l'air de rien, il réapparaissait. Chaque fois il subissait le courrou des jumeaux mangemorts en charge du respect du règlement, mais le Gryffondor serrait les dents et en ressortait toujours plus déterminé à résister, toujours plus fort. Elle avait bien compris que les élèves les plus téméraires se rassemblaient dans la Salle sur Demande, comme à l'époque de l'Armée de Dumbledore, comme un îlot salutaire où les mangemorts ne pouvaient les atteindre.

Minerva se sentait vieille en voyant souffrir ses élèves, elle qui s'était jurée il y a bien longtemps déjà de toujours protéger ses enfants. Mais elle se rendait compte aujourd'hui à quel point sa marge de manoeuvre était limitée. Elle aurait voulu crier, se débattre, se rebeller, laisser s'exprimer sa rage et sa colère à coup de sortilèges. Mais elle ne le pouvait pas. Si par malheur elle se laissait aller à manifester trop ouvertement sa résistance, les Carrow pourraient sans problème la faire taire définitivement. Et une fois morte elle ne risquait plus de pouvoir apporter son aide discrète mais essentielle aux élèves et à leur lutte contre les Forces des Ténèbres. Oh bien sûr les Carrow et Severus n'étaient pas dupe, ils savaient bien que jamais Minerva n'adhèrerait à leurs principes, mais elle n'en demeurait pas moins une des meilleures enseignantes de métamorphose qui existent et Voldemort préférait la savoir à Poudlard, surveillée, plutôt que libre dans la nature à organiser la résistance.

Lorsqu'ils le pouvaient, Minerva, Filius et Pomona se retrouvaient dans les appartements de l'un d'eux, afin d'écouter l'émission clandestine Potterveille. Bien que l'animateur de l'émission ne se fasse connaître que sous le pseudonyme de Rivière, Minerva McGonagall n'eut pas le moindre mal à reconnaître la voix de Lee Jordan, un de ses anciens Gryffondors. En plus d'avoir commenté de nombreux matchs de quidditch durant sa scolarité, Minerva l'avait bien trop souvent entendu discuter avec les jumeaux Weasley pendant ses cours pour ne pas reconnaître immédiatement le son de sa voix. Comme une mère qui reconnaîtrait entre mille la voix de son enfant. Chaque fois les professeurs écoutaient, silencieux, dans l'attente angoissante. Ils souhaitaient tant entendre des nouvelles d'Harry Potter, savoir où il était, ce qu'il faisait, comment il allait, tout en redoutant la moindre mention du nom de l'élu, craignant que les nouvelles ne soient pas bonnes. Durant de longs mois ils ne surent jamais vraiment où se trouvaient le jeune Potter, ni ce qu'il faisait exactement. Minerva McGonagall savait que c'était pour le mieux, moins de personnes savaient où se trouvait Harry Potter et plus il serait en sécurité, bien qu'en ces temps sombres le Survivant n'était nulle part en sécurité. Une ou deux fois ils apprirent qu'Harry Potter avait été aperçu, dans un coin ou un autre du pays.

Jusqu'à ce jour de mai où le Garçon-Qui-A-Survécu revint à Poudlard. Tous les élèves et les enseignants du château avaient été convoqué dans la Grande Salle après que Potter ait été repéré à Pré-au-Lard. Severus Rogue, drapé de ses éternelles robes, noires comme une nuit sans lune, marcha d'un pas vif jusqu'à l'estrade, avant de menacer de représailles quiconque aiderait Harry Potter ou aurait des informations sur lui. Le coeur de Minerva McGonagall rata un battement lorsqu'Harry Potter surgit des rangées d'élèves parmi lesquels il s'était caché. Quel plaisir de le revoir enfin, après tous ces longs mois pendant lesquels elle s'était tant inquiétée pour le Trio d'Or. Mais elle ne pu manquer combien le jeune Potter semblait éprouvé. Il était pâle, plus maigre que dans ses souvenirs et ses yeux verts étaient marqués par de profonds cernes noirs, témoignages des temps rudes que le jeune homme avait traversé.

Harry Potter s'avança sans crainte au milieu de la salle, alors que les portes s'ouvraient pour laisser apparaître ses comparses de toujours, Ronald Weasley et Hermione Granger, ainsi que des membres de l'ordre du Phénix parmi lesquels figuraient bien sûr la famille Weasley, Kingsley Shacklebolt, Remus Lupin et son épouse Nymphadora Tonks. Harry Potter se dressa, impérieux, face à Severus Rogue qui n'avait encore pas prononcé le moindre mot depuis son apparition. Et c'est toujours sans un mot qu'il encaissa sans broncher les accusations de l'Élu.

Mais lorsque l'ancien professeur de potions leva sa baguette, Minerva McGonagall n'hésita pas un instant à s'interposer entre Severus et Harry, le protégeant de son corps. Elle ne le laisserai pas blesser son griffon, elle ne le laisserait pas blesser son enfant. Fut un temps où Severus Rogue était également son enfant et bien que dans le secret de son coeur elle ne cesserait jamais d'aimer cet enfant sombre, solitaire et mal-aimé, Minerva ne pouvait lui pardonner sa traitrise. Elle n'avait peut-être plus vingt ans mais Minerva se savait de taille à affronter le nouveau et tristement sinistre directeur de Poudlard. Elle s'autorisa enfin à laisser s'exprimer sa rage et elle lança des gerbes de flammes sur Severus qui se contenta de les contrer, sans riposter, avant de prendre la fuite. Neutraliser les jumeaux Carrow ne fut pas non plus un problème mais le soulagement ne fut que de courte durée. Les armées du Seigneur des Ténèbres ne tarderaient pas. Une grande bataille s'annonçait. Minerva était attristée que Poudlard soit le théâtre de tels affrontements, le château était une école, elle ne voulait pas le voir se transformer en champ de bataille. Mais Minerva McGonagall restait lucide. Les combats auraient lieu dans ce site mythique, qu'elle le veuille ou non, alors elle ferait tout son possible pour limiter les dégâts. Un bouclier fut invoqué afin de protéger le château et Minerva redonna vie aux innombrables statues statues afin qu'elles occupent leur rôle de gardiens protecteurs. Elle ordonna que les élèves les plus jeunes aillent se réfugier dans la sécurité de leurs salles communes avant le début des affrontements. Elle aurait voulu les mettre tous à l'abris mais elle savait qu'elle ne pouvait empêcher les élèves plus âgés de participer aux combats, même si elle le désirait ardemment.

Harry Potter lui expliqua alors qu'il était à la recherche d'un objet caché quelque part dans le château, un objet dont allait dépendre l'issue du combat à venir. Minerva McGonagall lui assura qu'elle lui donnerait autant de temps qu'elle pourrait en gagner. C'était peu mais c'était tout ce qu'elle pouvait lui offrir.

Aidée des professeurs et des membres de l'ordre, Minerva organisa les défenses du château. Puisqu'elle ne pouvait garder les septièmes années éloignées des combats, elle pouvait au moins trouver de l'utilité à leurs points forts. Ainsi elle demanda à Seamus Finnigan de faire exploser le pont de bois qui constituait un des nombreux accès au château. Combien de fois avait-elle vu le garçon faire exploser ses sorts ces sept dernières années? Elle en avait perdu le compte dès la première année. Mais aujourd'hui les talents pyrotechniques de son Gryffondor allait servir à protéger l'école.

Les troupes du Seigneur des Ténèbres arrivèrent de toutes parts, encerclant le château. Face aux attaques des mangemorts le dôme de protection tint bon, mais face à la puissance de la baguette de sureau il vola en éclat.

Puis la bataille débuta. Les hordes de Jedusor déferlèrent sur Poudlard, marée funeste où se mêlaient mangemorts, acromentules, trolls et loups-garous. Minerva se jeta à corps perdu dans la bataille, animée par la volonté farouche de défendre ses élèves. Ils étaient encore si jeunes, ils n'avaient pas leur place au milieu des combats. À cette heure ils devraient être dans leur salle commune respective, en train de finir leurs devoirs, de jouer à la bataille explosive ou aux bavboules au coin du feu, ou en train de faire des paris au sujet du prochain match de quidditch. Au lieu de cela, ses élèves se battaient pour leur vie et pour leurs convictions. Les sortilèges pleuvaient de toutes parts, les bruits des combats résonnaient entre les murs de pierre, inimitable concert d'explosions, de cris et de pleurs.

La bataille dura jusqu'au petit matin. Voldemort leur lança alors un terrible ultimatum : le mage noir leur accorda une heure de répit pour se recueillir auprès de leurs morts, mais si au terme de cette heure Harry Potter ne s'était pas livré à lui, alors les combats reprendraient de plus belle et ne s'achèveraient pas avant que tous les opposants au Seigneur des Ténèbres n'aient rendu leur dernier souffle. Les adultes tout autant que les centaines d'enfants innocents présents dans le château.

Minerva McGonagall était épuisée. des mèches grises entouraient son visage, s'échappant de son chignon d'ordinaire si soigné dont pas un cheveux ne dépassait. Qu'Harry Potter se livre au mage noir n'était pas pensable pour elle, pas plus que la mort de tous les autres élèves de cette école. La sorcière avait une conscience exacerbée de l'impasse dans laquelle elle se trouvait. Tant de personnes avaient perdu la vie en cette sinistre nuit de mai. Une affliction violente lui serra la poitrine en voyant tous les corps que l'on allongeaient dans la Grande Salle. En voyant les visages dénués de tout éclat de vie de ses élèves, plus que la professeur c'est la mère en elle qui hurla de douleur.

Remus, ce cher Remus Lupin qui après tant d'années de solitude s'était enfin autorisé à aimer, à se marier, à avoir un enfant… le voilà fauché par la mort, allongé sur le sol de pierre auprès de sa jeune épouse Nymphadora Tonks. Minerva n'eut aucun mal à se souvenir de l'époque où le jeune Remus arpentait les couloirs de l'école avec son air fatigué qui n'éclipsait pourtant pas son doux regard ni son timide sourire. Combien de fois Minerva l'avait-elle observée avec bienveillance, le sourire aux lèvres, lorsqu'elle le voyait évoluer dans les couloirs de Poudlard, Sirius Black entourant ses épaules frêles d'un bras, se plaignant à qui voulait l'entendre que son coeur de Maraudeur souffrait de voir l'écusson des préfets épinglés sur la robe de son ami.

Impossible également d'oublier Nymphadora Tonks, cette enfant d'une telle maladresse mais si attachante. Joyeuse, travailleuse, haute en couleurs, il était impossible pour Minerva de ne pas s'attendrir devant cette petite Poufsouffle qui avait son prénom en horreur et qui insistait pour être appelée par son nom.

Et aujourd'hui Remus et Tonks laissaient derrière eux un enfant, le petit Teddy Lupin qui n'avait pourtant que quelques mois et qui devenait tout à coup orphelin à cause de la folie d'un homme. Ils auraient pourtant fait des parents merveilleux, tendres et attentionnés. Minerva McGonagall ne pu s'empêcher de faire le lien avec Harry Potter qui avait lui-même perdu ses parents seize ans plus tôt à cause du même homme.

Le coeur de la professeure de métamorphose ne fit que se briser un peu plus en voyant un groupe de rouquins éplorés. Par Merlin, non, pas eux! Minerva McGonagall passa en revue les Weasley, tremblante à l'idée de découvrir l'identité de celui qui était tombé. Son regard embué glissa sur Arthur et Molly, sur Ginny et Percy, sur Bill et Charlie, sur Ronald et Georges, sur… Fred. Fred Weasley n'était plus. Minerva McGonagall resta figée, son regard braqué sur Georges et Ronald qui s'enlaçaient désespérément en pleurant. Tous les membres de la famille étaient secoués de lourds sanglots douloureux qui ébranlaient tout leur être. Minerva McGonagall souffrit de voir Georges sans son frère jumeaux. Contrairement à certains, elle avait toujours eu conscience que des jumeaux étaient deux personnes distinctes, deux entitées différentes. Mais parfois elle pouvait être amenée à en douter face aux jumeaux Weasley. Fred et Georges ne se séparaient jamais, il leur tenait toujours à coeur de faire les choses ensemble, leur frère était un extension d'eux-même. Minerva avait souvent observé les bienfaits de cette complicité et de cette connexion profonde et intuitive entre les deux frères, notamment lors des matchs de quidditch où leur parfaite connaissance l'un de l'autre faisait des jumeaux Weasley des batteurs redoutables. Ils n'avaient guère besoin de parler, souvent un regard leur suffisait. Il en allait bien évidemment de même lorsqu'il était question de déclencher une nouvelle bêtise… Minerva McGonagall en avait bien souvent levé les yeux aux ciel, un soupir aux lèvres, mais elle ne parvenait jamais à rester énervée bien longtemps contre eux. Comment l'aurait-elle pu? Les jumeaux étaient drôles, assidus en cours lorsqu'ils faisaient l'effort de se concentrer un peu, et terriblement doués, innovants et ô combien attachants. Parfois Minerva McGonagall les comparait aux Maraudeurs, mais les deux frères, eux, étaient dépourvus de la cruauté qui ressortait quelques fois des plaisanteries de James Potter et ses amis.

Ils ne méritaient pas ça. Fred ne méritait pas de mourir si jeune, Georges ne méritait pas de perdre son jumeau, une part de lui-même. Aucun des Weasley ne méritait cela. Cette famille avait toujours lutté du côté de la Lumière, ils s'étaient tous tant impliqués dans la lutte contre les forces des ténèbres. Et cet engagement, ils le payaient par la mort d'un des leurs.

Minerva McGonagall avait enseigné à tous les enfants Weasley, mais aussi à Arthur, à Molly et aux frères de cette dernière. Elle avait toujours été fière de compter dans sa maison les membres de cette famille au grand coeur. Les voir ainsi confrontés au décès brutal de l'un des leurs la bouleversait plus qu'elle n'aurait été capable de le dire.

Minerva trouva finalement la force de se détourner de cette vision déchirante et avança doucement dans la salle, apportant son aide à ceux qui en avaient besoin. Elle supportait difficilement l'ambiance lugubre de la Grande Salle. Depuis sa propre scolarité en ces murs, Minerva avait connu cette pièce comme un lieu de festin, de discussions, de joie. A présent cette salle naguère chaleureuse s'apparentait davantage à un charnier, un sinistre mausolée dans lequel reposaient les dépouilles de ses chers enfants que la guerre avait pris.

Minerva McGonagall redouta le pire. Elle avait vu Ronald Weasley auprès des siens, elle avait aperçue Hermione Granger non loin d'eux, mais aucune trace d'Harry Potter. Son coeur rata un battement. Où était-il? Il ne pouvait pas être allé à la rencontre de Voldemort, n'est-ce pas? Pourtant elle ne pouvait se cacher la terrible vérité : Harry Potter était tout à fait du genre à se sacrifier pour sauver les autres. Minerva continua à chercher le fils de James et Lily, mais en vain.

Voldemort et ses fidèles finirent par se diriger vers le château, à la fin de l'échéance accordée par le mage noir. Les défenseurs de Poudlard sortirent dans la cour pour faire face à leurs adversaires, quand ils le virent. Encerclé de mangemorts, Rubeus Hagrid avançait, la tête basse, les épaules tressautant sous l'intensité de ses sanglots déchirants. Il tenait quelque chose dans ses bras. Quelque chose ou plutôt… quelqu'un.

\- Harry Potter est mort!

L'éclat emprunt de jubilation de Voldemort les pétrifia tous plus efficacement que s'il eut s'agit d'un stupefix. Effectivement, c'était bien le corps du jeune Gryffondor qui reposait au creux des bras d'Hagrid. Pendant une brève seconde, un souvenir se superposa à cette vue dans l'esprit de Minerva. Elle se souvint de cette nuit d'octobre, seize ans plus tôt, pendant laquelle Hagrid était venu rejoindre Albus Dumbledore et Minerva McGonagall à Privet Drive. Le Gardien des Clefs et des Lieux de Poudlard était arrivé en tenant dans ses bras Harry, alors qu'il n'était qu'un bébé. Minerva avait été touchée par l'infinie délicatesse avec laquelle le garde-chasse avait tenu l'enfant, la manière dont il faisait de ses bras musculeux un berceau, et la douceur avec laquelle il avait déposé un baiser sur le front du petit orphelin avant que Dumbledore ne le dépose sur le pas de la porte de la maison des Dursley. Et c'était avec la même délicatesse qu'Hagrid tenait à présent contre son coeur le corps sans vie de l'adolescent auquel il tenait tant.

Minerva McGonagall sentit ses jambes flageoler sous sa robe, face à la douleur qui venait d'exploser dans sa poitrine à la vue du cadavre du jeune Potter, mais elle se refusa à s'écrouler, elle ne donnerait pas ce plaisir à Jedusor. Mais comme elle souffrait, pourtant! Elle ne pu lutter contre les larmes qui embuèrent ses yeux. Encore un. Un de plus. Voilà qu'un autre de ses enfants venait de perdre la vie. Quand cela s'arrêterait-il? Elle s'en voulu. Minerva aurait tant voulu faire plus pour Harry Potter. Elle s'en voulu de ne pas avoir réussi à le sauver de ses moldus, elle s'en voulu de ne pas lui avoir épargné toutes les souffrances qu'il avait traversé lors de sa scolarité, elle aurait voulu le prendre dans ses bras et lui dire que tout irait bien, que les choses allaient s'arranger, qu'il n'aurait pas à affronter tout cela seul. Mais c'est pourtant seul qu'Harry avait dû se rendre dans la Forêt Interdite, à la rencontre de Lord Voldemort. C'est seul qu'il avait affronté la mort. Alors, les larmes aux yeux, son coeur de mère meurtri au plus profond de sa chair, Minerva McGonagall se fit la promesse que jamais elle ne trouverait de repos tant que son enfant ne serait pas vengé, tant que Tom Jedusor foulerait le sol de ses pas. Elle se jura de tuer le mage noir, quand bien même cela lui coûterait la vie. L'âme de tous ses enfants tombés en ce jour ne saurait trouver la paix tant que l'homme responsable de leur trépas continuerait à respirer. Minerva McGonagall en fit le serment : les jours de Voldemort étaient comptés.

Harry Potter était mort, certes. Mais la guerre n'était pas terminée. Telles étaient les pensées des défenseurs de Poudlard. La mort du Survivant ne serait pas vaine, ils n'insulteraient pas sa mémoire en baissant les bras. Ils continuerait à lutter. Pour Harry.

Et comme si leurs pensées, leur ardeur, leurs convictions, leurs prières avaient été entendues, Harry Potter se releva, revenant d'entre les morts pour poursuivre le combat. Minerva McGonagall ne s'expliquait pas ce prodige, mais l'explication lui importait peu en cet instant : Harry Potter était vivant. Ragaillardie, elle se relança dans la bataille avec ardeur et la conviction profonde que ce jour ne verrait pas l'avènement d'un mage noir mais bel et bien la victoire du clan de la Lumière sur celui des Ténèbres. Elle y croyait de toute son âme. Elle se battait pour la Lumière, pour que les prochains jours se lèvent dans un monde où Voldemort n'existerait plus. Elle se battait pour ses enfants : pour tous ceux qui avaient perdu la vie et pour tous ceux qui respiraient encore et qu'elle protègerait jusqu'à son dernier souffle.

Le combat entre Harry Potter et Voldemort faisait rage, le jeune sorcier se battait de toutes ses forces, portant sur ses épaules les espoirs de tout un peuple. Puis, en quelques secondes, le Garçon-Qui-A-Survécu devint le Garçon-Qui-A-Vaincu. Le sortilège du Gryffondor atteint le mage noir qui s'écroula, impuissant, alors que son corps tombait en cendres, formant un tas que le vent eut tôt fait d'éparpiller. Pendant quelques secondes, un silence profond s'étendit sur la cour de l'école. Puis, lorsque tous réalisèrent ce qui venait de se produire, lorsque tous comprirent que le règne de terreur de Voldemort venait de s'achever pour de bon, les lieux résonnèrent autant de cris de joie et d'euphorie que des craquements caractéristiques de transplanage, alors que les mangemorts survivants tentaient de prendre la fuite.

Minerva McGonagall poussa un soupir tremblant de soulagement. C'était fini. Enfin. Voldemort n'était plus. Elle avait un peu de peine à réaliser, après une année si éprouvante sous le règne du mage noir. Elle leva quelques secondes son regard vers le ciel, un mince sourire aux lèvres, laissant la brise lui caresser le visage.

Les jours qui suivirent ne furent pour autant pas de tout repos. La bataille avait fait une cinquantaine de victimes dans le camp de la Lumière, mais la guerre, elle, avait fait des centaines de morts, peut-être même des milliers. Il était difficile de déterminer avec exactitude le nombre des décès causés par la guerre : les sorciers, les moldus, les créatures magiques, tous avaient souffert du conflit.

Il fallu honorer les morts, leur organiser des funérailles. Le Ministère de la Magie était dans un tel état de désorganisation qu'il faudrait de longues semaines, voire des mois avant de retrouver un fonctionnement à-peu-près normal. Des troupes d'aurors écumaient le pays à la recherche de mangemorts s'étant échappés du champ de bataille et des rafleurs ayant sévi impunément lors de la guerre.

Minerva McGonagall eut une longue discussion avec Harry Potter dans le bureau directorial qu'elle réinvesti après avoir été de nouveau nommée directrice de l'école de sorcellerie de Poudlard. Il lui expliqua ce qu'Albus avait gardé secret, comme le contenu de la prophétie liant Harry à Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom, les horcruxes, ou encore les reliques de la mort. Mais ce qui lui fit le plus mal fut d'apprendre la vérité sur la loyauté de Severus Rogue. Harry lui raconta la scène à laquel il avait assisté entre le professeur Rogue et Voldemort concernant le propriétaire de la mythique baguette de sureau et la façon dont le Lord avait lancé Nagini sur son bras droit. C'est avec la gorge nouée que Minerva écouta Harry lui narrer les derniers instants de Severus Rogue, puis le visionnage de ses souvenirs dans la pensine. Minerva McGonagall appris enfin le fin mot de cette triste histoire. Severus Rogue ne les avait pas trahi, il était bien un membre de l'Ordre, probablement le plus fidèle d'entre tous. Ne pouvant guérir Albus de la malédiction de la bague des Gaunt, Severus avait accepté à contre-coeur de mettre un terme aux souffrances du vieil homme lorsque le temps serait venu de consolider sa position auprès du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Il avait mené son rôle d'espion jusqu'au bout, se dressant face à ceux pour qui il se battait et qui le prenaient pourtant pour un traître et un assassin. Minerva McGonagall pleura pour lui, pour son élève, son collègue, son enfant. Elle laissa couler ses larmes sans honte, regrettant d'avoir douté de lui, regrettant de l'avoir ouvertement méprisé tout au long de l'année qui venait de s'écouler. Elle regrettait tant que les derniers mots qu'elle ait eu à son encontre furent de le traiter de lâche. Il n'y avait en réalité pas un homme plus courageux que Severus. Ô comme son coeur souffrait, son coeur de mère qui aurait tant voulu pouvoir serrer son enfant dans ses bras, une unique et dernière fois, qu'il sache avant de mourir combien elle avait de regrets et combien elle tenait à lui, son enfant, son fils.

Puis Harry lui parla de l'horcruxe qui avait élu domicile en lui la nuit de la mort de ses parents, et donc sa mort inéluctable qu'il était parti affronter seul, dans la Forêt Interdite. Mais Albus avait plus d'un tour dans son sac et, à travers son testament, il s'était assuré de fournir à Harry un moyen de survivre, une fois encore. Il était mort, certes, mais il était revenu à la vie grâce à la pierre de résurrection. Minerva McGonagall ne pouvait que bénir la prévoyance et la clairvoyance d'Albus qui avaient permis à Minerva de ne pas pleurer la mort d'un autre de ses enfants.

Suite à cette discussion, Minerva et Harry décidèrent de réhabiliter la mémoire de Severus Rogue à qui ils offrirent des funérailles et une sépulture. Severus Rogue était un héros qui avait donné sa vie pour vaincre le Seigneur des Ténèbres et ils allaient s'assurer que le monde entier le sache. Severus Rogue allait occuper une place de choix dans les livres d'histoire, Minerva McGonagall ferait en sorte que nul n'ignore le nom de cet homme valeureux. Grâce à sa détermination et à celle d'Harry Potter, Severus Rogue reçu la Légion de Merlin à titre posthume, Minerva savait que Severus aurait eu un mouvement de sourcil méprisant, il n'était pas homme à courir après les récompenses, mais le peuple lui se souciait de ce genre de décoration, et s'il fallait cela pour que chacun comprenne que l'ancien professeur de potions avait été un héros de guerre et bien soit. Son portrait trouva sa place auprès de celui d'Albus Dumbledore et des autres anciens directeurs de Poudlard. Un portrait ne pouvait compenser la perte d'un être cher, mais Minerva se réjouissait de pouvoir à nouveau bénéficier des remarques cyniques et acides du défunt directeur de la maison Serpentard.

À présent, Minerva McGonagall allait se concentrer sur la reconstruction de Poudlard, épaulée des autres professeurs de l'école. Elle avait hâte de pouvoir à nouveau accueillir les élèves, voir à nouveau les tables de la Grande Salle crouler sous les plats des festins, entendre à nouveau les rires et les bavardages de centaines d'étudiants balayer les échos des souffrances dont l'école avait été le théâtre pendant un an. Oui, Minerva McGonagall était bien décidée à rendre à Poudlard sa grandeur, pour Albus, pour Severus, pour tous ceux qui avaient donné leur vie. Elle veillerait à ce que nul n'oublie les tragiques événements qui avaient eu lieu, mais il fallait à présent en tirer des leçons et tourner la page.

Minerva McGonagall n'était pas une femme comme les d'abord Minerva était une sorcière. Mais pas seulement. Elle était bien plus que ça. Minerva n'avait jamais donné la vie, pourtant Minerva était une mère. Car elle aimait ses élèves, elle veillait sur eux avec toute la sévérité mais aussi toute la confiance, toute l'affection d'une mère. Car ils étaient ses enfants.

**Fin**

J'espère que ce one-shot vous a plu et que vous avez passé un agréable moment. _Ses enfants_ est une histoire qui me trottait dans la tête depuis fort longtemps mais comme toujours je manquais de temps pour l'écrire. Il m'a donc fallu grappiller un peu de temps d'écriture par-ci par-là au fil des semaines, ce qui explique que j'ai mis beaucoup de temps à l'écrire. Mais de manière générale je suis plutôt satisfaite de cette histoire et j'espère que vous le serez également.

**Alors n'hésitez pas à me laisser une review pour me faire part de votre avis, j'y répondrai avec grand plaisir ! **

**Au fil de ma plume**


End file.
